chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suggestions
Suggestions Help: talk pages, talk page guidelines It seems that some people want to use this wiki to share their ideas and suggest new features for the CHDK firmware. I think it may be good to collect these posts on a dedicated page. So, if you want to share an idea with us, click the post a new comment button at the top of this page and write away. Please also have a look at the already Frequently Suggested Features. ---- How about ... (moving mine from another area) ;CHDK Wish-List I've read some posts that had some good ideas, and found some things that I too would like to see CHDK have in the future. Even though CHDK is already a remarkable advancement/improvement, there's always room for more. :) Suggestions / Wishes: What about to make codepage to be the topmost part of the .lng file and then set it automatgically when setting language? A uBASIC script command to click the "Movie Record" button on the S3 IS. DONE! :-) A uBASIC script command to trigger audio-only recordings. A uBASIC script command for "zoom_to", where you could set it to quickly zoom to a numerical step. The "zoom_in" and "zoom_out" commands are very slow to run in steps. Done! (Build 119's set/set_rel/get_zoom command!) The histogram having a small grid to show full f/stop regions. How about an alternate rule-of-thirds grid for the golden ratio. Done! :-) The time display to show AM or PM for us North Americans. :-) To save space it could be just a dot next to the 12-hour number for PM, it's how lots of clocks do it, we're used to that. Focus distance and hyperfocal readings to reflect the feet/inches setting of the camera instead of just metric. (some of us still can't wrap our minds around metric estimates, we're old and gray. :) ) More colors to choose from for customizing features, so many are just repeats. And being able to use some of the transparent ones for special effect filters. How about a built-in transparent gray gradient for those over-exposed skies and under-exposed foregrounds? An audio record-level meter during movie and audio recording modes that shows clipping. (now that would be so cool) I like OwenJim's rebuilds of CHDK, where I'm able to keep the Blend Histogram showing at all times, as well as removing some redundant info, like the SCR and EXP alerts. The truncated Hyperfocal display option is nice too, but it's nice to have the fuller info displayed at times too. I read somewhere of people wanting some preset frame overlays for some favorite printing dimensions. I thought that was a neat idea. Making transparent borders for composition assists. Done! :-) What do you think? Are any of these worth considering for future projects? And a bug that needs fixing for the S3 IS builds, the F'''ocal-distance doesn't update in Manual Focus, '''MF, mode like it used to. You have to half-press the shutter to get it to refresh the F''' value each time you change manual focus. Keoeeit 10:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ("Anon" added the following, I'd know better than to ask this. :-) Keoeeit 01:42, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ) A script to implement a kind of B-pose (I don't know if it's possible but till 5 minutes or so would be great) Maybe it would be realized by setting a long exposure time (say 5 minutes?) during which a second shot will stop the capture. (Just like b-pose mode for DSLR cameras: first shot starts capture, second shot stops it) Intervalometer extensions Hi, I suggest modifying the intervalometer feature: - the total number of shots should be unlimited (just keeps taking pics until it fills up the card...) Currently this is arbitrarily set at 100. - the time between shots should be in SECONDS not minutes (with a minimum of 10 seconds, say) I'm no expert but it seems to me that these two features should be do-able simply by modifying certain constant values in the firmware. Thanks for reading. ryan.elt@gmail.com : No problem: Keo wrote a nice Ultra Intervalometer script which does what you want. I also like to use it. --Harvester 12:51, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Be sure to get the latest version, I had to rewrite some routines to compensate for a problem when choosing 1 frame, a delay to 1st shot, and "endless" turned on (it was taking 2 shots instead of 1 and screwing up the total cycle-time count).The "Delay 1st Shot" time-setting being used as your time between single but endless shots. If you are using an S-Series camera you might be more interested in the OMNI Intervalometer script. It has the same features but also includes options to use a combo of video and/or still-frame images in your intervalometer sequences. Keoeeit 00:17, 1 June 2007 (UTC) About dead/hot pixels on the ccd I know that one can send their camera backed to Canon to have the bad pixels mapped out but what a hassle. Too bad, Canon does not provide an in camera mapping program similar to Olympus so that the mapping could be done by the owner. I hope CHDK can provide an mapping program to re-map the dead/hot pixels. Thank you very much. Email: doanythingcn@yahoo.com.cn :It's not the fix that you ask for, but there is a very nice freeware tool available at MediaChance's Digital Camera Tools page. Look at the one called "HotPixels Eliminator". Check out their other free tools there too (just the first 3 or 4 are shareware, the rest are freeware), some of them are very very nice. Keoeeit 00:40, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Longer shutter time? Will this hack, or is there a script that will allow the shutter time to be longer than the S3's 15 or 30 second open time? Thanks :Not possible. This would require a rewrite of the original camera's firmware. CHDK only takes advantage of existing features in the original firmware. Enable remote capture on an A610? Is it possible to modify the firmware so that an A610 can use the remote capture feature (like the A620)? How can I change size OSD fonts ?? : You can change the size of the OSD fonts by choosing a different Menu RBF font. No idea about remote shooting though. Maybe it even has nothing to do with the cam firmware, but with the remote shooting PC software which does not support certain cams. --Harvester 18:15, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :: I think it's not a limitation of the software, even a third party software like PSRemote is not able to use the A610. uBASIC: wrong loop FOR/NEXT '''Sample script @title Test FOR/NEXT rem ------LOOP OK---------- x = 5 gosub "loop" rem -----LOOP NOT OK------- x = 0 gosub "loop" end :loop print "-------------" print "Loop from", 1, "to", x for i = 1 to x print "value of i =", i next i return Output of script >>> ------------- >>> Loop from 1 to 5 >>> value of i = 1 >>> value of i = 2 >>> value of i = 3 >>> value of i = 4 >>> value of i = 5 >>> ------------- >>> Loop from 1 to 0 >>> value of i = 1 <-- NOT OK thanks you for CHDK!!! Danilo : What should happen in your opinion? I think "for i = 1 to 0" makes no sense. --Harvester 04:30, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :: Actually, the body of the second 'for' should never be executed. But currently 'for' statement always evaluates his body at least once, even if the condition is false in the begining. uBasic has this bug 'by design'. So, it's quite hard to fix this (but it's possible, of course). --GrAnd 05:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) According to my experience with other languages, I was expecting the body of FOR not to be executed. The check to decide if closing the loop, it should be at the beginning of the loop (FOR) and not at the end (NEXT). For the moment I solved: if x < 1 then goto "label1" for i = 1 to x print "value of i =", i next i :label1 Danilo uBASIC: new keywords do/enddo I suggest a new keyword which simplifies the program writing. Use like this: if a = b then do let ..... print ..... if c = d then do let ..... click .... print ..... enddo else do let ..... print ..... enddo enddo if x > 0 then do for i = 1 to x print "value of i =", i next i enddo Thanks you for CHDK!!! Danilo Better video codec I mean, lower bitrate in 640x480 video recording. : I think this is not possible without changing the original firmware. And even if you would do this, I'm not sure if the Digic II chip is fast enough for this. --Harvester 12:25, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Hide Icons / Info during playback Would it be possible to hide all OSD info when in basic playback mode (photo only)? Right now, my battery icon is on in that mode and is a little distracting. Also, can anything be done to include ISO (in the normal field) in the EXIF data direct out of the camera? Thank you! : Not quite your question, but there's a shortcut for turning the CHDK OSD off: half shutter press + right. --Harvester 18:15, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Show free card space on OSD It would be very useful if the OSD could show the remaining space on the card, in units of MiB (since I think that's what the camera already uses, e.g. next to the format option). This would be especially useful when shooting in RAW mode, since RAW makes the remaining pictures count pretty useless. In fact, the position of the free space display could be on top of that counter by default. : Yes, that would be nice :) --Harvester 18:15, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Custom text in image Some caption, signature or date from textfile. Regards zyga : I think this would be complicated to implement. The CHDK perhaps must bring its own jpeg processing engine or one must find a way to make complete use of the original Canon engine. So, I think an implementation is unlikely. I think it would be easier if you would use a batch processing tool on your PC for this. --Harvester 18:15, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Zoom during video recording Can CHDK enable the optical zoom feature during a movie recording? Thanks a lot... : No, at least not at the moment. Besides, the zoom motor would make terrible noises in the audio part, the zoom would be very fast with few steps in between (in most movies you see no zoom during scenes, or slow zoom) and zooming perhaps also would mean that the focus have to be re-adjusted (another thing which is not done during filming right now). So, I think an implementation is unlikely. --Harvester 18:15, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::This is however possible on the S-series cameras using a script, I just tested to see if this would work and it does: rem Zoom Vid Test @title Zoom Vid Test click "video" sleep 5000 press "zoom_in" sleep 2000 release "zoom_in" sleep 5000 click "video" end ::Keoeeit 12:29, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Since build #129 it is possible for A-series too. See Zoom-Video script. But it seems still useless due to noise sound during zooming. --GrAnd 06:49, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Fill Flash Is it possible to have an automatic fill-in flash? I'm refering to something like a daylight ballance fill flash. It really gets anoying when I attempt to use a fill in flash and need to constantly return to the FEC on my Canon Powershot S3-IS and manually change things until I finally get things set right. :Someone wrote a nice fill-flash bracketing script that I collected, but I don't remember where I got it and I don't have their permission to repost it. A fill-flash bracketing option might work in some instances where the subject is still enough while the script is running for multiple-shots. If that would help, you or someone could write one (and post it?). Otherwise, as with all other suggestions, you have to remember that CHDK cannot alter the built-in features of the camera's original firmware (other than the on-screen display features in the EVF or LCD). Or in the case of command-buttons, re-map them to alternate uses of the already available built-in features. Keoeeit 03:56, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::I've written such a script, but it is rather clumsy with lots of clicks and sleeps and so on. It's also written for the A610 and I think one would have to adapt it for the S3. If somebody wants to repost it or write a better version or something like that: please, feel free! :) --Harvester 05:48, 6 June 2007 (UTC) BULB (moved from another area) Is it possible to put BULB exposure time feature into CHDK? It would be really a great improvement! For instance for catching thunderbolts or photographing in deep darkness (when you need times like 30" or even 1 min) If it's possible, please put BULB into the new version. ::There isn't any way to extend the camera's own built-in limitations for exposure lengths. But you can use CHDK to run one of the many intervalometer scripts. If you set your camera for 15 second exposures, and unlimited number of shots with an intervalometer script, the shutter will be open for 15 seconds for every ~30 seconds. Since lightning flashes are random anyway, you'll still have a 50/50 chance of capturing one during each exposure. Even with another digital camera that I have that allows for 30 second exposures, I've not found any greater chance of capturing a lightning bolt on that longer exposure. You could hold the shutter open for 5 minutes and not get a lightning flash. If you really want to do it right, then get an old film SLR for its Bulb setting. Then you can use very low 25 ISO (ASA) film-speeds and very small f/stops, far beyond what any digital camera can do, to ensure you can keep the shutter open for as long as possible without overexposing the scene, and still capturing lightning flashes. There are some things that digital cameras are not your best option. Another would be a meteor shower, for similar reasons. ::Here's a lightning flash capturing tip for you though, watch the lightning flashes, start counting when you see a strong one until you see the next strong one. Now apply that to when to start your shutter. After you see a strong flash start counting, then press your shutter toward the end of the count. Since storms build up their charge just like any capacitor, and since the area in question, and discharge length to the ground are somewhat constant, there is a sort of random-regularity to the discharges. It's no guarantee, but it helps to try time your shutter release to capture the next strong flash. (If you aren't using a continuous intervalometer setting that is.) :::Keoeeit 04:25, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Update - I saw it mentioned in the FAQ section of how to emulate a BULB mode using scripts, and I think that is a great idea. Especially for something like taking lightning shots. Where the actual lightning flash is of such short duration and you could miss it during a dark-frame subtraction routine. Using the new press and release commands I'll write a small "Lightning Photography" script and add it to the [[uBASIC|'scripts']] section. High angle LCD feature Panasonic camera's have a high angle LCD feature to improve visibility when holding the camera high. This can simply be done by overlaying a light gray transparent colour over the whole display, colour 0xC0 from 'draw palette' works pretty well for instance (in picture taking mode). PTT 10:35, 7 June 2007 :The S3 with an articulating display must be using a different LCD type than yours. There's no need for this on the S3, but I thought I'd try it anyway to see what effect it would have, it just made it worse. This is not to say it doesn't work better on other models though. I know from using different LCD displays in the past how a tint or contrast change can drastically alter the low-angle views. Just thought I'd mention that if this is a future feature, that the S3 (or other articulating LCD models) won't be needing it. :-) Neat idea though for those that could use it! (if it actually helps) Keoeeit 02:37, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::I indeed own a A710 IS (and yes, I do mis the flip and tilt LCD screen very much), it also only works when looking from beneath, when looking from the upside it makes it only worse, so maybe the screen on the S3 is mounted 180 degrees. Also the colour palette is different in play mode (where this feature isn't useful). On the S* and A6*0 there is indeed no need for this feature, but for the A5*0 and A710 it is surely useful. PTT 14:01, 12 June 2007 (UTC) More converter options Make it possible to set the zoom factor of the converter manually, when using a third party converter or digiscoping it's not possible to set the right zoom factor because only there are only two cannon option in the menu. I think it's only important for image stabilisation. White balance tuning Make it possible to tune the manual white balance like many DSLR's. Some really firmware changing features (a.k.a. impossible) Better audio quality (than 8bit 11kHz) (+ hardware mod: external microphone) Refocus during film, maybe this one is even possible (yes, it will give audio noise) Remote control, triggered by hand clap (wouldn't that be fancy?) Fast shooting mode: 2 or 3 frames right after each other, no direct raw conversion/compression (how big is the buffer?). Usable for bracketing, dual flash/no flash shot. Maybe it's even faster to use no shutter, like in movie mode? m-p-bracketing for Canon A710 IS Hello, The user script for M-p-bracketing doesn't work on my A710. The two first lines : REM click "erase" (Originally here, but removed because I can't see why it's necessary) REM click "erase" (same case. What purpose do these statements serve?) must be changed to this: click "erase" click "erase" Now, it works on my A710 BUT I would like to do exposure bracketing without focusing after every shot. Is that possible? All the bracketing scripts don't work on my A710, except the m-p-bracketing after the removing of the "rem". Thank you in advance Best regards Eddy Non-CHDK Request - Video Input Device-Driver? A program called Cam4you Remote has features to automatically take videos or still-frames when there's motion detected in the field of view of Canon cameras (remote-capture capable ones) hooked up to the USB port. In order to do this it uses the video-signal from the EVF display (no icons or anything showing in the display, all the zoom, white-balance, and other features are operable through PC control). I boot up this program, and then using the screen-capture options of WebCamMax I am able to use my S3 IS as a webcam. Using Cam4you Remote's advance video-processing and camera-option features I am able to use the zoom, white-balance, set brightness, contrast, even saturation and hue, or gray-scale the image as a video-input device (with WebCamMax's screen-capture overlay utility). Since Cam4you Remote is not using the CCD signal (just the EVF display) it doesn't seem to overheat the camera for extended use or anything. What are the chances that you smart people that have made CHDK can write a video-capture driver to make the S-series and A-series cameras act as a video-input device? Granted the resolution will be limited to the EVF resolution, but it's still an exceptionally nice image. Considering that I can use the remote-zoom, white-balance, and exposure settings on it (as in Cam4you Remote) it could be nice added function to everyone who owns one of these cameras. If you are looking for another project to do when you need a distraction from CHDK on occasion, this would be a nice one!! :-) Keoeeit 00:34, 9 June 2007 (UTC) p.s. Part of the reason I ask, is that WebCamMax has a fun face-detection algorithm in it. It uses this to track a face and automatically resize and position an overlay of funny glasses, hats, wigs, and things on any face that it sees in the video signal. This feature in WebCamMax only works with an actual video-input device, it can't use it in the screen-capture overlay mode. I can play with this with a web-cam, but not my S3 IS. :-) JPEG2000 Add support for JPEG2000 (Directly from the RAW data). In case there is a preformance problem with it, you can consider to do it in two step. 1. Copy the image to a raw file in a temporary direcory. 2. When the camera is not in use, convert the files in that direcory to JPEG2000 Improvement feature on CHDK How about having a feature which allows the saving of all user parameters (for the OSD layout and the visual settings of CHDK) into an independent file? This file can then be copied into any additional SD cards for use on the same camera. The benefit of this is the user will not need to manually program all the settings everytime he buys a new SD card. All he needs to do is to 'recall' the saved settings from that file. This extra menu option should be just after 'Restore Default settings' called 'Load User Settings'. : Hmm... I do not understand why you just do not copy CHDK/CHDK.CFG file or whole CHDK folder from an old SD-cart to the new one? --GrAnd 12:08, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :: You're right, GrAnd! I didn't know you could copy & use that file on another SD. How about putting this info in our FAQ section? It would be useful for newbies. Accelerating Script-Parameter Number Input With some of the new features like set_focus, the input being in mm only, it will become rather difficult to set focal distances of something like 58 meters. When the user has to scroll through 58,000 numbers to get there. I propose that when you hold down the left/right buttons that as soon as the number reaches 10 it starts to increment by 10's, then when it reaches 100 it starts to increment by 100's, and then again for 1000's. Otherwise it's going to eat up 4 of the 10 user-available variables for scripts. With only 26 variables to work with in-total this is going to limit what can be done otherwise. Or can you increase the number of @param variables and/or increase overall variables to 2-letters? I was thinking about working on an OMNI-Bracketing script (mentioned on Scripts Page 02 discussion), but I can see it won't be very easy to do, or nearly impossible, with the allowed variables the way things are now. (And ... thanks again for the great new features!) Keoeeit 08:53, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Vertical Panorama? What I really miss wrt to my small Pentax 43WR camera is the ability to select also vertical direction in stitch assist (landscape position). In the camera, only horizontal directions (left/right) can be selected. The ability to use vertical direction is most useful in taking a photograph (or panorama as you like) of eg a tower or within a gorge! Any ideas whether this is possible? :Which camera doesn't support this? In my S3 IS I already have the option of sequencing up or down, and left or right, and then a 4-panel layout. But even so, I don't think it could be done, because I'm pretty sure the panorama stitching assist is an integral part of the original firmware. CHDK has never been able to touch that, it can only help to automate already existing functions. You really don't need this though, I've been taking panorama photos since my Fuji Finepix (1600x1200) days. It's pretty easy to remember where you left off on the last frame, just make sure they overlap by about 1/3rd to 1/5th each time. Come to think of it, it's so much easier to just do a panorama by eye-sight instead of using stitch-assist that the last 3 times I made a panorama I totally forgot my camera had that feature and I never even used it. I guess I could try it sometime. But all that futzing around with a mode-dial to get to something I can do freehand seems like a waste of time. Plus, when I did test stitch-assist when I first got the camera, the overlap was so great from one frame to the next I felt like it was wasting valuable image real-estate. I like my panorama panels to contain more image than the camera's stitch-assist overlap takes away. They really should allow a person to set how much overlap they need and want. But I digress. Keoeeit 01:57, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Well, in my A640 I only got the option of moving left or right. I just read the (advanced) manual again and there also only left or right as a moving direction is stated... Perhaps I need to get out op P mode or something? Too bad it is not something that can be made possible using CHDK. Thanks for your comments and ideas though! Any advantage to becoming a full wiki? "Scratchpad is a place to test wiki ideas before you launch a full wiki, and it's a place for small collaborative projects that don't need a whole wiki." IS there any advantage to becoming a full wiki?? and also, Russel_Sprouts wrote: > CHDK is BIG NEWS and the userbase is certain to keep growing. > We need our own an english-language forum, with: > -- separate threads for each individual script > -- ability to distribute ready-to-run *.bas files as post attachments > -- benefit of having the availability of a private messaging system > > There's an established Powershot user forum, running vBulletin, here: > http://forums.canonphotogroup.com > If someone inquired, I expect the sysop would add a CHDK subforum > (or even a section, of multiple subforums) for us. -- Don :Good idea, but .... there's a problem with these holier-than-though privately owned forums. Not saying the one you suggest is like that, never been there before, and going on past experience with other Canon forums, I have no desire to join it either. But other's I've been on the owners have been rude and MOST disrespectful, to say the least. I have gone out of my way to help many many people on one forum with CHDK related issues, then the owner chastised me for dealing with an idiot that was becoming a pest and a stalker, so I tried to delete all MY posts that were of great benefit to everyone to show him that I wouldn't put up with being abused like that. What did the owner do? Banned my account then he reinstated ALL MY POSTS that I WROTE, stealing my hard work for his own gain! No thanks. I have no intentions of helping self-serving people that are like that. You might want to start a USENET group though, where others cannot access your posts or claim them as their own. If you do it in the alt. hierarchy then you could even add attachments to your posts. But creating a usenet group and have it propagate to all the servers can take months. Plus not many people even know how to even access them let alone use them. Best bet is this Wiki, and the discussion pages used as a forum, just as you are using it now. Keoeeit 02:25, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Field of view calculator I would be very helpful when shooting mosaic series if the camera would tell you the vertical and horizontal field of view in degrees when zoom is adjusted. This will tell the photographer how much adjustment in the camera's angle between shots is needed. HighInBC 17:37, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :I think this could just as easily be done with a quick script. Just enter mode and press the shutter button. The script could read the zoom setting with a get_zoom x command and print back the H/V FOV. Then just exit mode to take your image. It's just an extra key-press or two to get it this way. The display is sorta cluttered already if you enable ALL the elements possible. Care to write one and submit it to the pages? I wonder how it could be done. I recall GrAnd was having a problem with the DOF calcs, in that the S-series there was a problem with the zoom number 0-128 wasn't linear. Might almost have to test it by photographing a scale at each zoom step and working the math backward for true FOV. :I like this idea, as OSD or script, either way. But as I said, with so many things already available to display in the viewfinder ... if this (or others like it) were done, there'd need to be a way to toggle them on or off, being able to toggle-off parts of earlier OSD elements to make room for new ones. Keoeeit 01:30, 20 June 2007 (UTC) The zoom values from 1-128 on the s3 IS do indeed seem to describe curve for the field of view. I will make a script that takes a picture at every zoom level and then run see if I can see a pattern. I could easily make a bezier curve to look it up on, but the .bas mathematics are very limited and not suited to rendering curves. If all else fails I could just make a 128 element lookup table. As for the feature cluttering the display, I was thinking it could replace focal length when activated. Another thought I just had is that if the focal length(so like 14.2mm instead a number from 1-128) itself was known to the script it would be easy to calculate the FOV based on the sensor size. HighInBC 14:15, 20 June 2007 (UTC) help offering, for a canon A550 port hi, I own a new canon A550... I offer my help in porting the code to this camera... I mean, I don't know where to start, but I would willingly follow any instructions/suggestions (I have knowledge about programming/*nix/binary editing/"not too hard" reverse-engeneering)... I haven't found the dumper that seems to be once available in the past (http://vitalyb.mail333.com/hdk/dumper/) Even just the "raw" feature would be great... for any contact: idleloop*at*hotmail.com bye Named parameter values It would be nice to have named parameter values. Example: @param a Macro mode @default a list "normal" "normal","macro","super" would let the user decide between three named values, with "normal" as the default. The variable would actually be set to 1, 2, or 3 based on the position of the parameter selected. This would allow people to script past things like manually entering a focal range of 12.8m in mm, instead a series of preset positions could be made available. HighInBC 16:25, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Another neat idea, but I think this could be done in a script with the new wait_click and is_key x commands. I was going to implement something similar in my OMNI-bracketing script (which I've since stopped working on until the gurus work out the focusing steps and what they mean). You could have them select an option right in the viewfinder while the script is running. If you just want to scroll through some options then have it wait for a "right" key, and every time they press it it increments a variable like a=a+1, if a=2 (for example) then a subroutine or setting for a=2 would be used in the script. Cycle the option numbers by just using a script line of, if a=4 then a=0, to start it over again. Each time they click the right key it would print to the viewfinder console what selection they made. This method also circumvents the 10 param variable limit for user-input. Just another way to go about it. I almost like this better than setting it beforehand when you first run a script, because the option selections are right in the viewfinder while you are taking photos, rather than having to remember what you set before running a script. Just my 2-cents on the issue. Keoeeit 01:39, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Zebra mode superimposed on existing OSD and battery icon It would be nice if the zebra mode did not cause the existing camera OSD (shutter speed, aperture, etc.) to disappear when uder/over exposed areas are indicated. At least in the A610 zebra mode and camera parameters cannot appear at the same time. Also nice would be if the battery icon is not shown during playback mode. It is distracting. Speaking of battery icon, when the screen display is mirrored (such as when turning the screen towards the front for self-shooting, the battery icon is also mirrored. It shouldn't. :When in playback mode, just enter mode, half-press the shutter button and press the right key, you can toggle the OSD icons off and on this way. I've seen others suggest that reversing text and display thing in the LCD, but I don't quite understand this request. You can enable or disable reversing display in your camera's option setups. And since the ONLY time that's even used is when you are using it to compose a self-shot, usually from so far away from the camera that you can't even read the text let alone see the itty-icon info ... what's the point? Do you need to read it while you are taking a photograph of your eye? :-) If that's the only time, then ... I'd tell GrAnd to not waste his time on this. Keoeeit 02:09, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::Not exactly what I was asking. I was not referring to the CHDK OSD in zebra mode but to the parameters and info the camera normally displays such as WB, ISO, flash mode, focus points, aperture, shutter speed, picture count... you get the point. When zebra mode is enabled it causes the camera display (as opposed to OSD in your usage) to disappear whenever over/under exposed areas are indicated. It would be nice if this could coexist with what's already there. About the mirrored display, the image is reversed when the screen is flipped out and to the front to show a mirror image and make self-shooting easier. The camera info (same as I was referring to before) is not mirrored. However the entire CHDK OSD is mirrored (not just the battery icon). It just happens that for me the most convenient location for the battery icon is on the lower right corner just above the pictures remaining counter. When the screen is flipped the icon appears on top of the information shown in the left side. Self-shooting can also be made at arm's length too... and a reversed histogram is confusing. recording movie in WS mode, possible ? using script Just a thought, is it possible to record movie in wide-screen mode?. I guess its just add black bars on top and bottom, and could be possible using script. Any thoughts ? :Neat idea! My first thought was, "Nah, I don't think this would be possible. That's a firmware issue." Then I started to think ... the video recording gets its signal off of the EVF/LCD display data! The same thing that GrAnd is tweaking for all the OSD elements displayed. So? ... Maybe this would be possible? Then I started thinking all kinds of effects might be applied to the video feed if this is true. Otherwise, best bet is to use any post-processing editor to crop and convert your images to other video ratios. I use Virtual Dub (amazing freeware from VirtualDub.org) for all my video editing needs. With all the dozens and dozens of plugins that users have written for it, you can make a video do darn near anything. Not all of the plugins are at the main site, you have to google to find them, hundreds of links show up. Keoeeit 16:47, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Nope. The EVF/LCD display gets the data from sensor. Video recording also works with senser data directly. So, any changes on the screen have no effect in video data. --GrAnd 16:56, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Has anyone Googled for CHDK lately? Wow! I was curious to see if there were any other sites online posting scripts, so I input [http://www.google.com/search?q=chdk+scripts+canon&hl=en&client=opera&rls=en&hs=fLP&start=10&sa=N chdk scripts canon] into Google to see what would show up. Word sure has spread far and wide. Some interesting comments out there, lots of people hoping that Canon would make things like scripting as a basic feature in all their advanced cameras, or to at least keep their firmware open to 3rd-party add-ons like CHDK, with documentation freely available to developers. (I sure hope some Canon rep passes on the Tele-Macro bug that I found to their firmware authors. Whatever lens element that script-bug is moving turns their 12x zoom into a phenomenal new macro lens! Far surpassing anything that Canon has done with that optics design. I just want to be able to implement it safely!) Keoeeit 16:46, 21 June 2007 (UTC) 640 x 480 at 60 fps? I have the Canon S3 IS. I was wondering if it would be possible to extend the movie/video mode to include a 640 x 480 60 frame per second option? Thanks! Variable Speed Zoom As I mentioned in the previous post, I have the Canon S3 IS. I was wondering if it would be possible to extend the zoom feature from two speeds (fast and slow) to include more increments? For example, Super Slow, Slow, Medium, and Fast. Thanks Again! Translation Hi! I've translated english.lng to Polish. Where can I send the language file? --Gophi 15:27, 23 June 2007 (UTC) After dark frame subtract Hello and thank you a lot for all your work and efforts with CHDK. I'm a happy user of CHDK. I'm currently using the latest version (test1-pre12 #129) on my Canon Powershot A710 IS. Yesterday I tried some long-exposure evening/night shots, ranging from 1 sec up to 15 sec in manual mode. CHDK was correctly loaded and "after dark frame subtract" was enabled. Other enabled features in the RAW menu where: "save RAW" (of course), "only first RAW in series", and "RAW file in dir with JPEG". I got no E16 error on my camera. After uploading the shots in my PC and converting the .CRW files to .DNG with "DNG for Powershot 1.1.4", I used Raw Therapee 2.1.1 to "develop" the .DNG files. The results were quite noisy (bright white/red pixels scattered over all the pictures) just as if there had been no dark frame subtraction at all. On the contrary, the corresponding JPG pictures had no such bright pixels. It seems that dark frame subtraction worked for the JPG files but not for the RAW files. Could you please fix this? Thank you in advance. Regards, Enrico - Italy. :I am also curious as to how dark frames work with this add-on. HighInBC 12:55, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Support for DIGIC III with Canon S5 launched in a big way, it probably makes sense for someone to have the CHDK support for DIGIC III